The Reflection of Your Love
by Blue Moon Crystalized
Summary: Keturunan Keluarga Guo selalu mati di usia ke 30 tahun. Liu Reiru merupakan seorang perempuan biasa yang menikah dengan Guo Jia, anggota Keluarga Guo yang memiliki rahasia besar. Main Pairing: Guo Jia x OC (Liu Reiru). Jiang Wei x OC, dll.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reflection of Your Love**_

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Dynasty Warriors termasuk Guo Jia milik KOEI dan OC saya yaitu, Liu Reiru adalah milik saya.

Rate: T

Genre: _Romance and Fantasy_.

Warning: Typos, OOC (mungkin?), Judul ga nyambung sama isinya.

Main Pairing: **Guo Jia x OC (Liu Reiru)**. Karakter mungkin akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Chapter 1**

Belum pernah seumur hidup Liu Bei merasa segalau ini. Saat perusahaan miliknya yaitu Shu _Corporation _hampir bangkrut karena krisis global ekonomi, dirinya masih dapat berpikir jernih dengan adanya Zhuge Liang yang merupakan penasehat andalannya yang selalu membantunya menyelesaikan berbagai masalah yang menerpa perusahaannya selama ini. Ruangan kerja miliknya masih terasa panas akibat obrolan dengan seseorang 2 jam yang lalu.

**Guo Jia** adalah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia masukkan dalam kehidupan pribadi maupun bisnisnya. Dia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak sedikitpun berurusan dengan orang nomor satu dari Keluarga Guo itu. Bagi kalangan usahawan, berbisnis dan menjalin kerja sama dengan Keluarga Guo seperti memenangkan tender yang sangat besar, jaminan sukses sudah pasti di depan mata. Kejeniusan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Tetapi, Liu Bei memilih untuk berjalan di lintasannya sendiri yang dipilihnya, yaitu tanpa permusuhan atau berteman dengan siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Keluarga Guo.

Nama Keluarga Guo sangatlah termasyhur di Negara China. Selain karena jumlah kekayaan mereka yang tak terkira, nama mereka memiliki pengaruh besar yang cenderung mengerikan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa tersentuh oleh hukum. Walaupun mereka membunuh orang di depan umum pun tidak akan ada yang berani melaporkannya. Sampai detik hari ini, hal itu belum pernah terjadi. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu merupakan kegilaan yang tidak ingin dia coba dengan menyulut kemarahan seorang Guo Jia.

Keluarga Guo adalah keluarga yang sudah lama berjaya sejak Liu Bei bersama Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei masih menduduki _Elementary School_. Mereka merupakan keluarga tertua dan keturunan berdarah biru murni dari masa yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Keluarga yang selalu penuh misteri. Mereka selalu terlahir laki-laki memiliki wajah yang rupawan, berkulit pucat dan kejeniusan di atas rata-rata. Dan satu hal yang paling menjadi ciri khas utama mereka, mereka **selalu meninggal di usia 30 tahun**. Apapun penyebabnya, mereka tidak pernah menginjak usia lebih dari 30 tahun. Bisa dibilang keluarga mereka dianggap sebagai **keluarga terkutuk**. Bahkan Zhang Jiao yang dikenal sebagai dukun yang konon memiliki kekuatan sihir yang magis sekalipun tidak dapat mematahkan kutukan yang menimpa Keluarga Guo itu.

Ingatan Liu Bei kembali ke 2 jam yang lalu ketika kursi depan mejanya diduduki oleh seseorang yang selalu dihindarinya tapi kini duduk dengan kesopanan yang di atas rata-rata dan terkesan anggun. Terlihat Guo Jia yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Saya sungguh berterima kasih anda bersedia meluangkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk menemui saya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum terlalu sopan. Keluarga Guo memang terkenal dengan tata kramanya, tapi kali ini terlalu sopan dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk. Ya benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Guo Jia. Senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Liu Bei.

"Ada satu hal yang hanya darimu yang bisa membantuku." Jawab Guo Jia.

Sebenarnya perasaan Liu Bei semakin tak enak. Nalurinya seolah-olah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, memberitahukan bahwa ia akan menyesal seumur hidup bila sampai mendengar permintaan Guo Jia. Tapi, mulutnya malah mengkhianati nalurinya.

"Tentu kalau saya bisa membantu anda, Tuan Guo Jia. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya."

"…..bulan depan adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 27."

Liu Bei tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun adalah hal yang tabu bagi keluarga itu, karena hal itu disamakan dengan mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Dia hanya terpaku dan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Para Tetua keluargaku telah memaksaku untuk segera mencari seorang istri. Mereka berkata aku harus mempunyai keturunan sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dunia sana." Lanjut Guo Jia.

Liu Bei mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Detak jantungnya mulai naik turun tak beraturan.

"Aku menginginkan **Putri Sulung** keluarga anda untuk menjadi istriku."

"…." Perasaan Liu Bei tidak dapat tergambarkan saat itu. Tapi gambaran yang tepat untuk menyerupainya adalah keputusasaan. Bahwa ia tahu tidak memiliki kekuataan untuk menolak permintaannya.

"T-tapi Tuan Guo Jia, usia puteri saya-"

"Aku tidak ingin mengancam dirimu dan keluargamu, Tuan Liu Bei."

"Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang lebih baik dari puteri saya…"

"Aku membutuhkan puterimu. Hanya **Liu Reiru**. Aku memberikan waktu 1 bulan kebebasan untuk puterimu. Setelah itu aku akan datang untuk melamarnya dan menjadikannya sebagai istriku."

.

.

.

Baik Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei tak pernah sekalipun melihat Liu Bei sepucat ini. Liu Bei pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Awalnya mereka mengira dia sedang sakit. Begitu ia datang, Liu Bei langsung menyuruh Pang Tong untuk dibuatkan kopi hitam dengan tambahan gula yang sangat banyak sekitar 8 sendok. Mereka berdua langsung tahu bahwa Liu Bei sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius. Mereka tahu bahwa minuman itu adalah obat penawar stress ala Liu Bei.

Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei tak langsung bertanya, mereka menunggu dengan sabar sembari memperhatikan saudara angkat tertua mereka itu meminum kopinya dengan hati-hati. Setelah minumannya itu habis…

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei….boleh aku minta empat cangkir lagi?"

"Tidak boleh! Kau tahu kan kalau kau…" Tolak Zhang Fei.

"Tapi aku sungguh membutuhkannya saat ini, Zhang Fei…" Kata Liu Bei lemah.

"Boleh asal kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi." Sahut Guan Yu sembari mengelus-elus jenggot panjangnya.

Liu Bei terdiam sejenak. Menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia tahu berita yang dibawanya akan membuat kedua orang ini marah tingkat dewa.

"Hah….baiklah. Hmm, apa Reid an Seuny sudah pulang? Apa Liu Shan menelpon ke sini?" Tanya Liu Bei dengan hati-hati.

"Belum. Rei-chan sedang ada acara di sekolah. Sedangkan Liu Shan baru saja menghubungi kami sejak satu jam yang lalu dari London. Puteramu yang satu itu tampaknya sangat menikmati masa sekolahnya di sana. Hahahahahaha!" Jelas Zhang Fei sambil tertawa lebar.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu…"

"Dan kau tidak usah mengalihkan perhatian, Kakak pertama." Jadi, ada apa?" Timpal Guan Yu.

"Kalian tahu Guo Jia?" Tanya Liu Bei.

"Orang itu? Heh. Tentu saja kita mengenalnya. Tetangga-tetangga bilang bahwa dia kandidat calon menantu yang sempurna." Kata Zhang Fei. "Jadi, ada apa dengannya? Apakah kita mendapat tender darinya? Apa Kongming sudah mengetahuinya?"

"…Dia akan menjadi menantuku."

Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei memandang Liu Bei tanpa kata. Mencoba melihat jika ia sedang mengerjai mereka. Tapi, begitu melihat isi cangkir di hadapannya, mereka sadar bahwa ia serius mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" Bentak Zhang Fei. "Rei-chan memang sangat cantik bahkan Zhang Bao mengidolakannya! Terlalu baik hati tapi sampai menarik perhatian Guo Jia…"

"Tadi dia menemuiku di kantor, Rei hanya diberi waktu 1 bulan sebelum ia datang melamar. Bila Rie adalah wanita yang matre, nakal atau jalang mungkin ini akan lebih mudah…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kakak pertama?" Desis Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei berbahaya. Tidak terima puteri kesayangan Liu Bei yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakan kesayangan mereka itu dihina. Liu Bei yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi? Bolehkah aku menambah?" Tanya Liu Bei seraya menyodorkan cangkir kosongnya.

"…sepertinya aku lebih baik membutuhkan arak." Desah Zhang Fei bergegas menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Dah, Rei-chan!" Pamit Guan Yinping dan Bao Sanniang saat mereka berpisah di halaman sekolah.

"Bye, Yinping! Sanniang!" Balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Liu Reiru kembali melangkah dengan riang tanpa melepaskan kesan anggun yang natural. Berbeda dengan Guan Yinping dan Bao Sanniang yang dijemput oleh Guan Suo sang kekasih sekaligus kakak ketiga dari Keluarga Guan. Reiru berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Reiru bukanlah orang yang tidak menarik karena sampai usianya yang menginjak usia ke 17 tahun belum pernah merasakan masa pacaran. Reiru sangatlah cantik dengan ciri khas senyuman _angelic_nya. Mata _doe_nya yang biru jernih, bibir _cherry_nya yang indah, kulit pucat seputih salju dan berambut panjang yang hitam berkilau.

Reiru menanti bus dengan sabar seperti biasanya. Secara tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok yang tak biasa ikut menunggu bus. Lelaki yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia berpakaian resmi seperti karyawan kantoran. Dengan warna yang agak aneh tentunya. Celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja biru tua yang dilipat sampai ke siku. Tapi yang membuatnya tampak begitu mencolok adalah warna kulit yang terlalu pucat, dua kali lebih pucat dari kulitnya yang setengah albino. Rambut pirang keemasan dan rahang yang tegas menghasilkan kesan aristocrat sempurna. Tinggi badan yang menjulang dan tegap. Iris matanya emas berwarna hitam keemasan. Reiru akui bahwa dia terlalu nyata untuk sosok manusia dan terlalu aneh untuk terdampar di halte bus.

Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Reiru mengubah arah pandangannya. Tentu saja terlambat karena mata mereka sempat bertemu. Biru bertemu dengan emas. Dan saat itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah Reiru alami. Dia merasa dekat dengan orang itu seakan sudah mengenalnya begitu lama. Rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan yang begitu damai sehingga tanpa sadar Reiru tersenyum tulus padanya. Pemuda itu tak langsung membalas senyumannya itu namun memandang Reiru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hal itu tak berlangsung lama sesaat sebuah mobil audi hitam datang dan seseorang keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil. Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Reiru masih dapat melihat sosok itu sebelum akhirnya makin menjauh. Beberapa menit setelah sadar, Rieru langsung mengambil HP dan mengirimkan pesan pada sahabatnya yang masih berada di sekolah karena masih menunggu Guan Ping.

"_Xing Cai…sepertinya aku telah jatuh_ cinta."

.

.

.

Xing Cai yang baru saja menerima pesan itu langsung buru-buru menelponnya. Padahal semenit yang lalu, ia masih marah-marah dengan Guan Ping yang telat menjemputnya.

"Halo…"

"Rie? Kau di mana?" Tanya Xing Cai _to the point _membuat Reiru_ sweatdrop_ karenanya.

"Masih di halte bus, Xing Cai. Busnya belum datang.

"Jadi siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, dari ciri-cirinya yang mencolok sepertinya dia berasal dari Keluarga Guo." Jawab Reiru.

"Apa? Keluarga Guo?! Kau gila?!"

"Mungkin. Tapi, mungkin juga dia bukan dari Keluarga Guo."

"Kuharap kau salah. Jika benar selain kau tidak mungkin menggapainya. Keluarga itu terlalu menakutkan, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak usah mencemaskanku, Xing Cai."

Namun itu harapan yang tidak diinginkan karena dalam lubuk hatinya, Reiru sangat mendambakan sosok pemuda tampan itu. Dan saat malam harinya, ketika ia dipanggil Liu Bei serta penjelasannya tentang pernikahan itu. Reiru tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya membuat Liu Bei, Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei makin khawatir.

Seuny yang berdiri di samping Reiru hanya tersenyum begitu ia melihat raut wajah Reiru yang jelas terpancar kebahagiaan di sana. Menjadi menantu Keluarga Guo bukanlah hal yang mudah mengingat umur mereka yang terlalu singkat, tapi melihat wajahnya saat itu, dia tidak akan menentangnya.

.

.

.

Guo Jia sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di ruang kerjanya saat itu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras.

"_Master_ Guo Jia! Ayo kita makan! Tuan Cao-Cao bersama Tuan muda Cao Pi dan lainnya mengajak untuk makan bersama!" kata pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang panjang dan diikat ekor kuda itu masuk tanpa izin.

"Jiang Wei, bila kau hanya datang untuk mengangguku. Lebih baik kau pergilah dari sini." Kata Guo Jia dingin dengan jari jemarinya yang sibuk mengetik laptop.

Jiang Wei hanya menyengir seraya menduduki kursi di depan meja kerja Guo Jia.

"Kudengar katanya kau akan menikah?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

"Kau tahu usiaku hampir habis. Jadi mereka memaksaku untuk menikah." Jawab Guo Jia yang tetap sibuk mengerjakan dokumennya.

"Tinggal 3 tahun lagi."

"Aku tahu. Kau tak usah megingatkanku lagi."

"Aku tak ingin kau mati. Terlebih lagi Tuan Cao Cao. Kau tahu kan beliau sangat peduli padamu."

"Kau tahu hal itu tak mungkin."

"Aku akan mencari cara, setiap kutukan pasti ada penyebabnya dan pasti ada penawarnya. Tak akan kami biarkan kau mati. Kau ingat itu." Tegas Jiang Wei sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Guo Jia.

Guo Jia menghentikan kegiatannya perlahan menatap ke arah Jiang Wei menghilang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menghela nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin Guo Jia terlihat tertidur mengingat 30 menit berikutnya dia masih berada dalam kondisi yang sama, namun nyatanya saat ini pikiran dan isi hatinya sedang berkelana. Guo Jia tidaklah seperti Keluarga Guo lainnya yang masih terlihat manusiawi. Guo Jia merupakan pengecualian. Rahasia yang dia pendam selama ini dari orang lain bahkan dari Keluarga Guo.

.

.

.

Malam itu Reiru tertidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Di balik selimut tebal yang hampir menutup sekujur tubuhnya, tampak jelas bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Terlihat sebuah bayangan halus nampak duduk di sebelahnya, bayangan halus itu menatap wajah Reiru dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Bidadari milikku." Lirih Guo Jia.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Guo Jia selalu menyinggahi kamar Reiru, awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat wajah damai yang merupakan _mate_nya saat tertidur. _Mate_ yang dia temukan saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun.

"Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagiku. Jadi, maafkan kelancanganku dengan menyelinap ke kamarmu seperti ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Rei." Ucap Guo Jia. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Reiru dan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

**TBC**

**Hallo!^^ **

**Author masih baru jadi maaf bila banyak kekurangan, karena Author masih baru dalam menulis FF selama ini Author hanya suka membaca FF. Jadi terima kasih untuk membacanya dan selamat menikmati!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reflection of Your Love**_

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Dynasty Warriors termasuk Guo Jia milik KOEI dan OC saya yaitu, Liu Reiru adalah milik saya.

Rate: T

Genre: _Romance and Fantasy_.

Warning: Typos, OOC (mungkin?), Judul ga nyambung sama isinya. Untuk melihat ciri-ciri fisik dan sebagainya dari OC di FF ini silakan lihat di Profile saya^^

Main Pairing: **Guo Jia x OC (Liu Reiru)**. Other Pairing: Jiang Wei x OC. Karakter mungkin akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Chapter 2**

"Apa?! Kau serius?!" Teriak Guan Yinping kecuali Xing Cai yang selalu terlihat kalem. Saat ini mereka berkumpul bersama di atap sekolah untuk mendengarkan Reiru yang bercerita mengenai perjodohannya dengan Guo Jia.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras." Bisik Reiru.

"Kami ga tahu mesti merasa senang atau sedih." Kata Xing Cai kali ini.

"Tentu saja kalian harus senang. Aku akan menikahi seseorang yang kutaksir dan mungkin akan kucintai." Jawab Reiru.

"Tentu saja kami senang mengenai hal yang itu. Tapi, kau tahu kan cerita seram mengenai Keluarga Guo? Bahkan Kakak Ping, Kakak Xing dan Kakak Suo saja melarangku untuk jangan menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Contohnya seperti dari Wei atau Jin _Corporation_ tuh."

"Tentu. Tapi, aku menerima konsekuensinya asalkan akhirnya ia memilihku untuk mendampinginya." Ujar Reiru tenang.

"Hei, Rei-chan? Kau sepertinya terkena guna-guna dari Zhang Jiao ya?" Tanya Guan Yinping cemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah mendekati mereka. Tampak seorang pemuda _masculine_ yang dikenal sebagai Ma Chao yang memperlihatkan wajah sempurnanya.

"Hei, Ma Chao." Sapa Xing Cai yang baru pertama kali melihat pemuda itu.

"Hei. Hmmm….bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Pinta Ma Chao.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Guan Yinping heran. "H-huh? Xing Cai? Kenapa kau menarik lenganku?" Lanjutnya

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo Yinping." Ajak Xing Cai sambil menyeret Guan Yinping sembari memberi kode kalau mereka akan menunggunya di kelas.

"Ada apa, Ma Chao?" Tanya Reiru.

"Ng…..anu….begini." Sungguh Ma Chao merasa begitu gugup. Liu Reiru adalah orang yang selama 7 bulan ini mengalihkan dunianya. Dan hari ini dengan keberanian yang sengaja ia kumpulkan, Ma Chao bermaksud mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Rei. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Rei…aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Reiru tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan Ma Chao tahu itu pertanda buruk. Harusnya ia terkejut saat mendengar lamaran Ma Chao tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku. Tapi, maaf aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku dan aku sangat mencintai orang itu." Ucap Reiru lembut.

Ma Chao sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk ini. Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Maaf."

"Aku mengerti. Semoga kau bahagia."

"Tentu saja aku akan bahagia, Ma Chao. Kita masih berteman kan?" Tanya Reiru sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ma Chao sambil membalas senyuman Reiru.

.

.

.

Liu Reiru tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut pirang yang kini sedang terduduk di salah satu meja _café _tempat kerja _part time_nya di Sun _Family Café_. Guo Jia sedang duduk tenang dengan pandangan mengarah ke jendela.

"Rei. Tolong bawakan pesanan ini ke meja no. 20." Tegur Lu Xun yang tentu saja membuat Reiru terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh? Ok, Xunnie."

"Kenapa, Rei? Tumben sekali kau melamun. Wajahmu juga memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Lu Xun yang terdengar khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Meja no 20 kan?" Lu Xun hanya menimpali melalui anggukan kepalanya.

Reiru bergegas membawa nampan berisi _cappuccino_ dan brownies itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ingat di mana letak meja itu.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Reiru berdetak cepat dan semakin bertambah cepat saat dirinya menghampiri meja no. 20 di mana Guo Jia berada. Dengan kegugupan tingkat tinggi (?) Reiru berusaha menaruh cangkir di meja namun…

PRANG! Reiru malah menjatuhkan cangkit tersebut.

"M-m-maaf." Reiru membungkuk hormat kemudian berlutut memungut pecahan-pecahan cangkir.

"Aww!" Reiru yang terkenal ceroboh itu sukses membuat jarinya terluka karena terkena goresan pecahan cangkir itu.

Guo Jia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Reiru, langsung berdiri begitu ia melihat darah segar yang mengalir di sela jari calon isterinya. Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Guo Jia menghampiri Reiru, menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sehingga menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung termasuk Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang dan Xia Qiao yang melongo karenanya. Reiru yang terlalu bingung hanya terdiam dan bergerak patuh mengikuti Guo Jia.

.

.

.

Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria saat Guo Jia membawa pasien memasuki ruang prakteknya. Demi Tuhan, perempuan di hadapannya ini hanya tergores kecil di ujung jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Jia, kau tahu kan pasien-pasienku sedang mengantri banyak di luar sana?" Tanya Cao Pi dingin.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa saja mengusur rumah sakit ini." Balas Guo Jia tak kalah dingin.

"….cih." Cao Pi segera meraih tangan Reiru, membersihkan darah, memberinya _anti septic_ dan memasangnya dengan _band aid_.

"Tapi sayang, aku tak menyangka kalau puteri sulung Tuan Liu Bei ternyata cantik sekali. Hehehehe. Kuakui anda lebih cantik dariku, Nyonya Reiru." Puji Zhen Ji.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Zhen Ji." Jawab Reiru.

"Nih, sudah selesai." Kata Cao Pi.

"Hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Guo Jia.

"Tuan Guo Jia yang terhormat, jarinya hanya tergores bukan terpotong. Anda mengerti?" Geram Cao Pi sedangkan Zhen Ji yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cao Pi." Ucap Reiru yang sejak tadi membisu menyela pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Hmm, sama-sama. Tuan Guo Jia sudah waktunya kau membawa calon pengantinmu pulang."

Perkataan Cao Pi sukses membuat wajah Reiru memerah sempurna, sedangkan Guo Jia hanya menghela nafasnya. Setelah berpamitan, mereka keluar dan Guo Jia kembali mengantarnya ke Sun_ Family Café_.

"Waktumu tinggal 30 hari lagi. Gunakanlah kebebasanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Bila dirimu memiliki kekasih sebaiknya kau cepat putuskan dia. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, apapun yang terjadi kita tetap akan menikah." Kata Guo Jia dengan nada dingin.

"Baik." Ujar Reiru singkat.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Guo Jia berbalik ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Reiru yang masih berdiri di depan _cafe_.

Dari kejauhan seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan berpipi _chubby_ memperhatikan interaksi keduanya itu. Setelah tersenyum sesaat, perempuan itu akhirnya kembali memainkan _Handphone_ di tangannya.

.

.

.

30 hari kemudian adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan bagi Liu Bei, karena Guo Jia akan datang untuk menjemput Liu Reiru. Reiru sedang duduk terdiam di atas ranjang kamarnya. Perasaan gugup dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Dirinya sudah bersiap karena sebentar lagi Guo Jia akan menjemputnya untuk menghadiri jumpa pers yang diadakan pihak Keluarga Guo. Dalam Masyarakat Cina, pernikahan Kepala Keluarga Guo adalah perayaan besar. Di mana pernikahan akbar itu akan diliput oleh media dan dihadiri oleh para tamu penting negara. Keluarga Guo juga akan menggelar pesta terbuka secara terpisah di mana semua kalangan masyarakat bisa hadir.

Cklek! Liu Bei membuka pintu kamar dan menghampiri puteri sulungnya.

"Guo Jia sudah datang, Rei." Liu Bei mengusap sayang kepala puterinya dan mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Kita memang tidak mungkin menolak lamarannya. Tapi, bila kau ingin kabur ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum Keluarga Guo mengumumkan pernikahan kalian. Ayah dan Zhuge Liang pasti dapat mengusahakan sesuatu, Ayah punya banyak kenalan yang mungkin bersedia menyembunyikanmu."

"Tidak perlu Ayah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Reiru.

"Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja, puteriku. Tidakkah kau mendengar sendiri tentang tragedi-tragedi yang menimpa para menantu Keluarga Guo. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang bertahan hidup dan normal setelah suami mereka meninggal. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati bunuh diri atau menjadi gila. Ayah tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Ayah mohon kaburlah selagi bisa."

Air mata Liu Bei mengalir deras membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa Reiru, puteri sulung yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ayah tidak akan kehilangan Reiru, apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus bertahan walau tanpa Guo Jia 3 tahun setelah ini. Aku sangat mencintainya, Ayah. Jadi izinkan aku mendampinginya. Percayalah bagiku untuk hidup bersamanya selama 3 tahun jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada hidup tanpa mengenalnya." Jelas Reiru sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah berjanji dengan Ayah. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan kami." Lirih Liu Bei memeluk erat.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu, Ayah." Balas Reiru sambil memeluk Liu Bei.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tak lama kemudian, Guan Yu mengetuk pintu untuk memberitahukan bahwa Guo Jia sudah tiba. Liu Bei memeluk tubuh Reiru sekali lagi, merapikan baju yang dikenakan puteri sulungnya dan mengusap pipi Reiru yang ikut basah karena tangisya. Setelah itu keduanya bersama Keluarga Guan dan Keluarga Zhang masing-masing ikut mengantar Reiru kepada Guo Jia yang sudah menunggunya di halaman rumah kediaman Pimpinan Shu _Corporation_ itu. Guo Jia dengan balutan setelan jas hitam berdiri tegap di samping Mobil Lamborghini dengan Seuny berada di depannya. Seuny menyambut Guo Jia yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kediaman Liu Bei karena keterbatasan waktu.

Guo Jia membungkuk hormat dan menyapa ayah calon isterinya. Setelah itu Guo Jia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Reiru. Reiru melihat keluarganya (**re: Liu Shan sengaja disuruh pulang dari London untuk sementara**) beserta Keluarga Guan dan Zhang satu persatu dan tersenyum hangat, pesan tersembunyi agar mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Pandangan mata Guo Jia dan Reiru bertemu sejenak sebelum Reiru memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Guo Jia kembali membungkuk hormat kepada mereka dan berpamitan. Guo Jia menyusul Reiru masuk ke dalam mobil. Liu Bei mengantar kepergian mereka sampai mobil mereka tidak terlihat. Guan Yu yang berdiri di sampingnya mengenggam bahu Liu Bei.

"Rei-chan hanya pergi sebentar, kakak pertama. Tak perlu kau tangisi dia seperti ini."

"Benar yang dikatakan Paman Guan Yu, Ayah. Lagipula calon suaminya bukan orang biasa. Kudengar semua anggota Keluarga Guo itu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan isterinya. Hmm, aku jadi penasaran kalau Kakak Rei aku suruh untuk meminta 15 game keluaran terbaru, bisa tidak ya?" Celoteh Seuny sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

BLETAK! Celoteh Seuny berhasil membuat Guan Ping dan Zhang Bao yang berdiri di sampingya langsung melayangkan jitakan sayang padanya.

"Aww! Hei! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Jerit Seuny kesakitan.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka, baik Guo Jia dan Reiru hanya terdiam. Reiru tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu gugup dan Guo Jia sengaja mendiamkan Reiru memberikan kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri. Guo Jia baru memulai percakapan saat hotel tempat konferensi pers akan diadakan sudah terlihat.

"**Boo**."

Reiru tersentak kaget dengan sapaan Guo Jia. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut dan memerah saat menoleh ke Guo Jia yang untuk pertama kalinya telah memperlihatkan senyum menawan pada dirinya.

"Boo?" Tanya Reiru heran.

Guo Jia mengangguk,"Panggilanku untukmu. Kau keberatan?"

"Ah, tidak. Malah aku senang dengan panggilan itu, Tuan Guo Jia." Ucap Reiru.

"Oh, baguslah...Apapun yang aku katakan di konferensi pers nanti, kumohon jangan membantah atau keberatan. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya lebih mudah bagi kita berdua." Jelas Guo Jia.

"Baik." Reiru mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Guo Jia meraih tangan Reiru yang langsung disambut semburat merah yang semakin memerah sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku, hal itu sangat berarti bagi hidupku."

Reiru kembali mengangguk pelan dan tak berani menatap Guo Jia atau menjawabnya. Dirinya sudah cukup kesulitan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan dan pipinya yang terasa amat panas.

.

.

.

_Hall_ yang digunakan Keluarga Guo untuk mengadakan konferensi pers sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak wartawan dan dijaga ketat oleh _security_ dan _bodyguard_ Keluarga Guo. Jia Xu dan Sima Yi, dua Tetua dari Keluarga Jia dan Sima yang selama beberapa generasi dipercaya sebagai keluarga pelindung bagi Keluarga Guo sudah memasuki ruangan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seluruh awak media kini tinggal menunggu sang Kepala Keluarga Guo yang akan membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi Nyonya besar Guo selanjutnya. Sejak menjadi kepala keluarga Guo sejak berumur 21 tahun, Guo Jia tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita sekali pun. Lalu tiba-tiba Keluarga Guo mengadakan konferensi pers, hal yang akan terjadi bila keluarga itu akan mengumumkan pernikahan Kepala Keluarga Guo. Semua pihak kini sedang berdebar-debar menebak siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping Guo Jia yang dalam sejarah Keluarga Guo adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang paling disegani dan ditakuti. Ditakuti karena rumor kematian misterius orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Suasana tenang itu mendadak menjadi ramai saat Guo Jia memasuki ruangan dan menggandeng seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Semua kamera langsung mengabadikan momentum itu. Dengan hati-hati, Guo Jia menarik Reiru menuju kursi yang sudah disediakan. Guo Jia menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Reiru duduk. Setelah yakin Reiru sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Guo Jia duduk di samping Reiru. Memandang hangat wajah calon isterinya sejenak sebelum memberi kode kepada Jia Xu, bahwa keduanya sudah siap.

"Selamat siang, terima kasih telah datang. Seperti kebiasaan kami Keluarga Jia, Sima dan Guo, kami akan mengumumkan pernikahan Kepala Keluarga Guo, Tuan Guo Jia yang telah memilih pengantinnya. Perkenalkan calon Nyonya Guo selanjutnya, Liu Reiru dari Keluarga Liu."

Suasana kembali riuh saat mengetahui berita yang paling ditunggu itu. Sebagian merasa kagum dengan pasangan paling terindah Keluarga Guo yang pernah mereka lihat namun sebagian merasa sedikit janggal, bukan hanya karena pernikahan yang terkesan mendadak tetapi jarak usia keduanya yang terpaut lama untuk ukuran Keluarga Guo. Dalam sejarah Keluarga Guo, jarak usia antara kepala keluarga dan isterinya tidak pernah terpaut lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan rata-rata mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama dan menikah muda.

.

.

.

Ma Chao meremuk minuman kaleng di tangannya saat melihat siaran langsung pengumuman pernikahan Guo Jia dan Reiru. Ma Chao memang sudah merelakan Reiru, tapi lain masalahnya bila ternyata orang yang dijodohkannya itu adalah Guo Jia. Ma Chao terlalu menyayangi Reiru dan tidak akan membiarkannya mengalami penderitaan sebagai menantu Keluarga Guo. Ma Chao membuang kaleng minuman itu dengan kasar dan langsung berlari ke luar kamar, sehingga Ma Dai yang mengamatinya sedari tadi langsung mengikutinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau ke mana, Ma Chao?" Tegur Ma Teng saat melihat putra dan keponakannya itu terburu-buru melintasi ruang keluarga.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Sahut Ma Chao.

"Bila kau benar-benar mecintai Reiru, kau harus merelakan mereka berdua menikah."

"Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib menyedihkan sebagai menantu Keluarga Guo."

"Ma Chao, Ma Dai. Duduklah." Pinta Ma Teng.

"Ayah! Aku sedang buru-buru!"

"Di masa depan nanti kau akan menggantikan aku menjadi salah satu anggota pelindung bagi Keluarga Guo. Tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan sejarah Keluarga Guo sekarang dan juga sebab kenapa kau tidak boleh mengacaukan pernikahan mereka. Duduklah kalian, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang."

Ma Chao yang semula ingin cepat kabur dari sana, memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Ma Dai untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Keluarga Guo yang memang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Keluarga Guo adalah manusia normal saat berada di dunia mereka sebelum pindah kemari. Eurzea adalah sebuah kerajaan di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Ada portal khusus yang menghubungkan dua dunia kita yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang tertentu." Terang Ma Teng.

"Ayah, Aku tidak perlu dongeng sebelum tidur."

"Ini bukan dongeng. Hal ini benar terjadi. Sejak zaman kerajaan kuno China, bangsa mereka sudah sering datang kemari. Biasanya mereka mencari pengantin mereka yang terlahir di dunia ini. Bangsa mereka memiliki ciri khas berwajah pucat, memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa dan beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan unik. Biasanya mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan menyerap sari kehidupan tumbuhan hidup. Namun, usia mereka hanya mencapai 30 tahun. Sekitar beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, terjadilah perang besar di dunia mereka, Kerajaan Eurzea musnah. Namun, sang Raja berhasil menghidupkan beberapa kerabat kerajaan dengan membagi jiwanya menjadi 13. Keluarga Guo adalah keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan Eurzea. Setelah kematian sang Raja, sang Permaisuri membawa ke 13 orang itu menyeberangi dimensi dan terdampar di dunia kita. Sang Permaisuri wafat mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel pintu dimensi agar bangsa jahat yang menghancurkan Eurzea tidak dapat menyebrang ke dunia ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu Keluarga Guo membaur bersama masyarakat sekitar di dunia ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu usia mereka rata-rata baru di bawah usia lima tahun saat orang tua mereka meninggal. Dalam perkembangannya, Keluarga Guo sangat berjasa kepada kita dan menguasai 2/4 dari aset negara."

"Jadi cerita tentang mereka yang selalu meninggal di usia 30 tahun merupakan kutukan adalah kebohongan besar?" Tanya Ma Dai kali ini.

"Bagi masyarakat kita menyebutnya sebagai kutukan lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan cerita sebenarnya yang mereka anggap sebagai dongeng."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Reiru? Kenapa mereka tidak boleh terpisah?"

"Karena mereka adalah _**Mate**_. Bangsa Eurzea selalu lahir dan ditakdirkan berpasangan. Bila sampai mereka belum pernah bertemu dan salah satu di antara mereka mati, maka yang lain akan mengalami rasa kesepian yang luar biasa, dia akan sakit dan meninggal. Tradisi di Bangsa Eurzea, sang isteri akan suka rela bunuh diri dengan racun dan dimakamkan bersama dengan sang suami. Hal itu dapat dilakukan di sini tapi tetap saja kebanyakan dari mereka mati bunuh diri. Hanya sedikit yang mampu bertahan hidup dan normal. Karena itulah Ma Chao, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Reiru. Takdir telah memilihnya untuk menjadi seorang _**Mate**_ dari Guo Jia."

**TBC**

**Halo!^^ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di chapter 2!^^**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak masuk akal karena genrenya memang fantasy. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, review, favorite dan follow FF ini. Tidak tahu kapan update untuk chapter selanjutnya, karena saya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang cukup banyak. Tetapi saya usahakan tetap update setiap hari Sabtu^^. TERIMA KASIH ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reflection of Your Love**_

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Dynasty Warriors termasuk Guo Jia milik KOEI dan OC saya yaitu, Liu Reiru adalah milik saya.

Rate: T

Genre: _Romance and Fantasy_.

Warning: Typos, OOC (mungkin?), Judul ga nyambung sama isinya.

Main Pairing: **Guo Jia x OC (Liu Reiru)**. Other Pairing: Jiang Wei x OC. Karakter mungkin akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**Chapter 3**

Guo Jia dan Reiru langsung menuju mobil sebelum acara konferensi pers selesai. Para wartawan terlalu banyak bertanya kepada Reiru dan membuatnya gemetar karena gugup memaksa Guo Jia membawa calon isterinya meninggalkan acara yang baru berlangsung setengahnya itu.

"Boo, apakah kamu sudah baikan?" Tanya Guo Jia.

"Ya saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih Tuan Guo Jia."

"Boo. Kita akan menikah 2 hari lagi jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku sudah memberimu panggilan sayang sedangkan dirimu belum, Kau tahu itu tidak adil."

Reiru diam menatap Guo Jia, sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya…

"F-f-fengxiao…" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Reiru saat nama itu terucap dari bibir merah _cherry_nya.

Bukan nada marah yang seperti dipikirkan Reiru saat nama panggilan tersebut didengar oleh Guo Jia. Malah calon suaminya itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Fengxiao, eh? Aku suka kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu. Lagipula, kebetulan nama itu merupakan nama kecilku."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau anda menyukainya." Reiru membalas senyuman hangat Guo Jia dengan senyuman _angelic_ khas miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu semuanya akan lebih baik setelah ini. Tapi aku berjanji selama sisa waktuku, aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu."

Reiru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Sudah 10 tahun aku ingin mengatakanmu ini padamu. Saat pertama kali bertemu, kalimat ini sudah ingin kuucapkan tapi waktu itu dirimu baru berusia 7 tahun sedangkan diriku sudah berusia 17 tahun." Jelas Guo Jia ke Reiru.

"Kalimat yang biasanya kami gunakan untuk melamar pasangan kami. Kami Keluarga Guo percaya akan pasangan hidup sejati, kami menyebutnya _**mate**_. Tak peduli berapa muda usia kami, kami akan bertunangan dengan _**mate**_ kami walaupun baru bertemu beberapa hari dan menikah bila usia kami sudah cukup dianggap dewasa. Banyak di antara kami yang menikah di usia 17 tahun. Karena semakin muda kau menikah semakin lama kau akan hidup bersama dengan pasanganmu. Kami juga sangat menjunjung tinggi hubungan yang kami anggap sangat suci. Tidak ada hubungan intim sebelum menikah. Ciuman pertama kita akan dilakukan di depan altar setelah mengucapkan janji suci." Lanjut Guo Jia.

"Lalu kenapa F-Fengxiao…" Pipi Reiru kembali merona saat menyebut panggilan sayang kepada calon suaminya.

"Karena aku ingin memberimu kehidupan normal sebagai remaja yang memiliki banyak teman dan kehangatan keluargamu. Bila dirimu sudah masuk dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah mampu untuk tidak memonopoli kehidupanmu."

"Jadi kalimat yang ingin kau katakan itu…"

Guo Jia menatap wajah Reiru penuh kekaguman dan kelembutan.

"_Wo ai ni_, Boo."

Jantung Reiru berdetak kencang dengan pipi merona parah mendengar pernyataan cinta Guo Jia.

"_Wo ai ni_, Fengxiao..."

Guo Jia meraih wajah Reiru, mengagumi keindahan dan kecantikan alami wajah _mate_nya sebelum mengecup sayang kening Reiru.

.

.

.

Liu Bei menatap horror Zhang Chunhua, yang merupakan isteri Sima Yi sang Tetua dari Keluarga Sima. Zhang Chunhua datang ke kediaman Liu Bei tak lama setelah Guo Jia menjemput Reiru. Keduanya kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga membahas pernikahan antara Guo Jia dan Reiru yang akan berlangsung 2 hari mendatang.

"A-apa?! B-bagaimana anda bisa tahu ukuran tubuh puteriku?!" Seru Liu Bei kaget saat Zhang Chunhua menyerahkan beberapa foto gaun pernikahan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Fuhuhu…..untuk hal itu Anda tidak perlu khawatirkan Tuan Liu Bei. Sebenarnya Tuan Guo Jia sudah menemukan Nona Reiru sejak puteri anda berumur 7 tahun. Sejak itu, kami sebagai Tetua dari Keluarga Sima bersama Tetua lainnya sudah lama memperhatikannya. Dan saya sendiri sebenarnya diam-diam menyuruh menantu saya untuk mengawasi dan memfotoinya untuk menambah koleksiku."

Liu Bei menyipitkan matanya, tidak menyukai tindakan isteri Sima Yi itu yang menurutnya sangat lancang itu. Bagaimana tidak, selain mengoleksi foto puteri sulungnya, ukuran bahkan berat badannya pun juga ia hafal.

"Tuan Liu Bei, anda tidak perlu semarah itu. Sebelum Tuan Guo Huai, sang Kepala Keluarga Guo bersama isterinya Nona Guo wafat, aku bersama suamiku sudah berjanji untuk menyaksikan Tuan Guo Jia menikah dan bagaimana rasanya menimang cucu di tanganmu. Dua hal yang sangat diimpikan dan pasti tak akan tercapai karena usianya. Kami sangat mencintai dan menghormatinya. Karena itulah, kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar impian Tuan dan Nona Guo bisa tercapai dan bisa melihat kebahagiaan Tuan Guo Jia dari surga walau usia Tuan Guo Jia hanya tinggal 3 tahun lagi."

Liu Bei meraih tangan Zhang Chunhua, mengenggamnya erat, memberi dukungan semangat atas kesedihan yang dirasakan wanita di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih, saya yakin pernikahan ini akan berjalan sempurna. Anda jangan cemaskan hal itu."

Keduanya tersenyum hangat membayangkan tentang pernikahan, terlebih lagi Liu Bei yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Bunga _cherry blossom_nya layu lagi! Teriak Seuny menghampiri Liu Bei yang sedang mengantar Zhang Chunhua ke mobilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku serius Ayah! Lihat itu!" Seuny menunjuk satu pohon _Cherry Blossom _yang mati karena layu beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Hmm. Ini aneh, kemarin bunga ini masih segar."

Zhang Chunhua memperhatikan bunga yang layu itu dan merasa bahwa hal itu tidak asing lagi. Hal ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Keturunan Guo saat mereka menyerap sari kehidupan untuk mengganti asupan gizi yang tidak terpenuhi oleh makanan manusia biasa. Kemudian, Zhang Chunhua menatap menyelidik ke arah Seuny dan menyadari bahwa Seuny memiliki kulit pucat seperti Keluarga Guo. Kulit Seuny berbeda dengan Keluarga Liu Bei.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini adalah Seuny, puteri keduaku." Kata Liu Bei akhirnya memperkenalkan Seuny karena menangkap arah pandangan Zhang Chunhua yang memperhatikan puteri bungsunya dengan aneh.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Liu Seuny." Seuny memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Zhang Chunhua. Apakah kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Puteri bungsuku memang sakit. Ia menderita penyakit Leukimia. Tapi kata dokter belum terlalu parah dan dapat diobati." Jelas Liu Bei.

"Ah, maaf saya tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti."

"Sampai jumpa di hari pernikahan nanti, Tuan Liu Bei. Dan untukmu Nona Seuny, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih."

Zhang Chunhua memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman pemilik Shu _Corporation_ itu. Baru beberapa ratus meter mobil yang membawanya berjalan, seseorang menyapanya.

"Nona Zhang."

Zhang Chunhua menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Seuny dalam wujud bayangan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau adalah Keluarga Guo! Tidak salah lagi tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Anak kandung Tuan Liu Bei meninggal begitu ia lahir. Tuan Liu Hong yang tak ingin putera dan menantunya terguncang depresi menukar bayinya yang telah meninggal dengan diriku yang saat itu terlahir yatim piatu. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan sedangkan Ayahku sudah meninggal 4 bulan sebelum diriku lahir."

"Siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ingatan Tuan Liu Hong terlalu lemah untuk mengingatnya dan mengatakannya padaku."

"Jadi penyakit leukimiamu?"

"Hanya alibi saat waktuku habis di usiaku yang ke 30 tahun."

"Dirimu adalah seorang bagian Keluarga Guo, kau seharusnya mendapat kenyamanan hidup seperti anggota Keluarga Guo lainnya."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sangat bahagia dengan Ayahku sekarang. Aku juga sangat menyayangi saudara-saudaraku. Aku sangat bahagia hidup sebagai anggota Keluarga Liu." Seuny memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum ia menghilang.

.

.

.

Guo Jia mengantar Reiru pulang ke kediaman Liu Bei setelah Reiru sedikit tenang. Guo Jia tidak mengantar Reiru sampai ke dalam rumah hanya mengantarnya sampai di pintu.

"Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di altar."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fengxiao."

Guo Jia menatap Reiru dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Boo. Kaulah orang yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Kebanyakan mereka terlalu enggan mengucapkan hal itu karena usia kami yang tidak biasa tanpa mereka tahu betapa kami merindukan kata-kata itu."

"Aku akan mengucapkannya padamu setiap tahun."

"Terima kasih, Boo."

Guo Jia tersenyum kembali sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Reiru menuju mobilnya. Reiru melambaikan tangannya perlahan saat mobil itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Liu.

.

.

.

Jiang Wei sedang menatap serius layar laptop di hadapannya. Tidak seperti dugaan semua orang yang duduk di sana bahwa pemuda jenius ini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kantor mengingat tanda pengenal yang dikenakannya merupakan salah satu karyawan Guo _Corporation_. Dan sebenarnya, Jiang Wei sedang memainkan _game online_ kesukaannya. Jujur, awalnya Jiang Wei tidak terlalu menyukai game online kalau bukan karena ajakan Zhong Hui yang menantangnya untuk bertanding, tapi saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu pemain dengan nama _LittleEvilSeun_, secara ajaib dirinya langsung ketagihan dengan _game _itu. Kebahagiaan yang tak terkira selalu dia rasakan bila dapat bertemu dengan _LittleEvilSeun _walaupun hanya di _game online_.

"Aish…" Serunya kesal saat _Icon_ _LittleEvilSeun_ _log out_ dari game yang dia mainkan. Jiang Wei mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kenapa sudah keluar?! Aku kan masih kangen…" Gerutunya kesal.

Jiang Wei bersandar di kursinya dan meminum _Ice Mocchacino_ di depannya. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok perempuan pucat yang berambut hitam sebahu dan berpipi _chubby_ melintas di samping _cafe_. Sosok itu begitu menarik hatinya sehingga tanpa sadar meletakkan cangkir yang digenggamnya dan berjalan keluar. Jiang Wei mengikuti sosok itu yang berjalan tenang dan bersenandung pelan. Sumpah demi Tuhan, suara sosok itu begitu indah. Jiang Wei yang terhipnotis terus mengikutinya. Dan setelah dekat, Jiang Wei menarik tangan sosok itu membuatnya terbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

DEG!

Jantung Jiang Wei berdetak kencang saat melihat sosok di hadapannya. Tidak pernah seumur hidup seorang Jiang Wei merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Seolah dirinya menemukan apa yang selalu dicarinya. Bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta.

**TBC**

**Halo, akhirnya saya bisa update chapter 3!^^**

**Maaf karena saya telat mengupdate. Terima kasih banyak buat silent readers dan readers yang review,favourite dan follow FF ini. Mohon dukungannya biar chapter selanjutnya cepat selesai!^^**

**Ditunggu Review dan saran serta kritiknya!^^**

**TERIMA KASIH!^^**


End file.
